


Wednesday

by OlkariPR



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkariPR/pseuds/OlkariPR
Summary: My afternoons were boring, until a little favour changed it all.





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little experiment, something I had in mind and needed to write, but next time I'll use third person.

Wednesday, the most forgettable day of the week. I was watching the ceiling expecting for something interesting happens when I heard my phone ringing and took it lazily, I read my friend and (unfortunately) neighbor’s message: "Yo, can you bring me a change of clothes? I promise reward it to you".  
Ugh, well, I wanted to do something, right? I guess I can't complain. I went to her house for her things and walking to the school I saw the store of the volleyball's team coach, “I could buy something when I get back” I thought. He was grumpy, always smoking, with a heavy look in his eyes that could intimidate everyone and since the first time I saw him the only thing I could think of was that he was really, really hot.  
I noticed him starting my third year and I got used to went to the store and buy popsicles and ate them slowly in front of him. Sometimes when my friends were eating in the table in front of the desk, I leaned over it making sure he was behind me. Once he started being the coach, we keep seeing each other every day after classes and he always kept the eyes on me, winking and let out a little smirk when I couldn't hold back the blush on my cheeks.  
We had that game of looks, smiles and gestures but neither of us tried anything else, maybe because of fear, or because the discrete flirting was exciting enough. Or that’s what I thought at first.  
Arriving at school I went to the pool to tell my friend that was going to let her things in the club room and she nod happily in agreement. “That dork, she has to pay me later”. I walk to the club room that was in front of the volleyball gym and while I was trying to see if still were people there, I crash with a strong chest. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was distrac..." Fuck. I could see his devilish smile growing bigger in his lips as his left eyebrow raised. "Well well, what we have here, a little intruder". I turned down hiding my redness while I was trying to explain why I was there and as I look up, I could feel him leaning closer and whispered in my ear "see you around". I nodded and walked away frustrated because I couldn't react and was sure he was enjoying it. I let the bag in the swimming club room and decided that it was now or never. All or nothing. I knew he was in the next room so I closed hard the door so he could hear it. I stood in front of the door a few seconds before he opened it and without thinking it i pushed him in, turning off the lights and locking the door behind me.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said standing in front of me, firmly but not yelling, like he didn't want to be heard outside. I grinned and leaned until I could feel his breath in my face. "You know perfectly what I'm doing". I said as start sweating and stopped breathing when I felt his hands pushing me against the wall.  
He pulled my hair so his lips could brush my neck whispering "hope you don't regret it" bit slowly and said "I'll make sure of it".  
Started licking and biting passionately my neck as his hand ran down softly my back and placed in my hip pulling me closer. He put his other hand in my breast rubbing and squeezing it softly making me let out a little moan. Ukai look at me with more desire I could handle and pulled his jacket crashing our lips. His hand moved between my legs and after rubbing shortly opened my jeans and leaked his hand in massaging my clit.  
I ran to pull his member out and he groan in my mouth but didn't broke the kiss. I could feel his fully hard dick leaking precum already and felt his fingers introducing in my wet entrance, pushing them in and out harshly, he shut my moaning letting his tongue enter my mouth. Ukai put his fingers out of me and took my hand taking me to a chair where he sat and pulled me so i could sit in his lap. He started kissing me and pulled my hoodie out. "No clothes under? How naughty". "Oh shut up, I told you I just came to bring something to my friend, be glad I didn't came in pajamas". He laughed and started licking my nipple. Looking up he demanded me without words to stand up and take my jeans out so I did while he let his pants down. Without noticing I was completely naked riding him with his nails nagging in my hips thrusting me deeper every time. I was closer to the edge and he knew it from my moans, sharps and almost silent, frenetic.  
He took me of the waist pulling him out, stood up putting me on my knees in the chair and pulled my hair saying with lust in his voice “Thank god everyone went early today”. My eyes opened wide because I didn't thought about them until that moment. He slapped my ass while thrust me hard and deep, accelerating the rhythm. Feeling his hand pulling my hair, his other hand in my hip and the sound of his body crushing mine sent me to heaven. My moans became screams that he shut with his hand pulling my head back until I could touch his shoulder and letting a deep groan in my ear he cum inside me.  
He panted a few seconds before pulling out of me and we started dressing in silence. I sat on the chair and saw his silhouette standing in front of me traced by the light entering throw the small windows.  
Ukai saw me and slightly smiled, vanishing all the worries that started growing in me moments ago. I stand and before he unlocked the door said still looking the handle: "You know, I think is safer if I don't know your name, at least until you graduate", “I wasn’t planning to tell you, don’t worry, coach”. He laughed softly and opened the door making sure there was no one around before letting me out. We walk a few meters quietly until he asked me:   
-Are you going to wait for your friend?  
-I don’t know, there’s still one hour before her practice ends.  
-well, if you don’t mind you can come to the store with me and wait for her there. You know? Wednesdays are boring, the volleyball practice ends early but I stay in school a couple of hours because the store is even more boring.  
-I think I can help you dealing with your boredom every week, at least until I graduate.  
-I’ll think about it, Ms. Anonymous, let’s go for now, I’ll invite you a strawberry popsicle, I know these are your favorites.

Wednesday was always the most forgettable day of the week, until now.


End file.
